


Let Me Love You

by allthestripes



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthestripes/pseuds/allthestripes
Summary: How in the world was he ever going to do this? It's not like he could just walk up and say, "Hey, dude, you're hot and I'm hot, and we're both single. Interesting, right?"





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButtersBottomBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtersBottomBitch/gifts).



Kenny scribbled furiously on his piece of bright pink construction paper. He didn't usually put massive amounts of energy into things, it just wasn't his style, but for this, he felt it was worth it. Crayons were scattered across the table of the art room, most of them half-melted and broken from the heat of Kenny's hand or the pressure he had used on them. With a few final flourishes of his hand, he dropped the blue crayon he had been holding, staring down at his masterpiece.

It looked innocent on the outside, only one word written across it in slightly scraggled cursive. Little, colored lines formed swirling patterns, creating a pleasant looking design. However, it was the inside that Kenny was most concerned with. It's reception, at least.

He licked his lips nervously under the hood of his parka, looking around the class. His friends, Stan and Kyle, were sitting together making people chains together, each person linked by the hands with tiny hearts. He would have laughed and called them gay if not for the paper in his hands. His eyes scanned over the rest of the students, taking in each person before alighting on the object of his deepest affections.

Letting out a sigh, he slumped over the table, watching the other paint at an easel. How in the world was he ever going to do this? It's not like he could just walk up and say, "Hey, dude, you're hot and I'm hot, and we're both single. Interesting, right?" No, no. This boy was too good for that. It needed to be special…

A heavy hand dropping onto his shoulder almost made him crush the delicate card in his hands, and Kenny's head snapped around as he leveled a glare at the owner: Eric Cartman.

"Aw, come on, Kinny, don't look at me like that," the chubby boy whined. "I'm here to help you."

" _I don't want your help,_ " Kenny growled, but was ignored as Cartman pulled his chair closer.

"I've been watching you as you creep stare at our dear friend," he continued. "I just wanted to say that since I'm so great at helping people get together, how about letting me help you, too?"

" _Fuck you, you giant assed-_ "

"GREAT!" Cartman slapped his back, knocking the poor boy forward and the air out of his lungs. "I was going to try and match up someone else, but I'll move you to the top of my list since we're friends."

Kenny opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when Cartman addressed the air beside him, calling it "Cupid Me". The fuck? Deciding that Cartman was crazy, Kenny got up and slipped away, heading towards the easels. He stopped short, not wanting to get too close. He didn't want to be spotted, seeing as his open staring was pretty weird already.

The boy in question started to turn around, and in a panic, Kenny threw himself to the side, landing heavily on Stan and knocking him into Kyle. The trio collapsed to the floor in a tangle of limbs and pained cries. Of course, this drew the attention of the entire class, and Kenny grabbed the strings of his parka, yanking them to close his hood, hiding his reddening face.

The other students began to laugh, and it took Kenny a full minute to realize it wasn't directed at him. Glancing back, his eyes widened as he saw what was causing the laughter. Stan and Kyle had landed in such a way that resulted in them kissing, and the two were so shocked by this, they hadn't moved away from one another.

Using this as the perfect distraction, Kenny ran out the door into the hallway, snatching the hall-pass from the teacher's desk as he rushed by. Once he was free, he made his way down the hall to his locker. Turning the dial, he popped the metal door open and stashed away his carefully constructed gift. He couldn't risk taking it home, it could get lost or crumpled, and he couldn't keep it on him for the same reasons. No, it would be safest in his locker.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and for all Kenny's perversions, he was a bit of a hopeless romantic.

* * *

After narrowly avoiding getting locked in the gym with the object of his affection, Kenny made his way home with his little sister, Karen. The small girl was bouncing as she walked, telling Kenny about her day. He listened closely, a slight smile on his face. Kenny loved listening to her, hearing the excitement and happiness in her voice.

"-then Tricia, you know my best friend? Anyway, then she told our teacher that she didn't care about adding numbers and stuff, and she flipped her off! It was so funny, Kenny, the teacher was so mad!" Karen giggled at the memory, jumping over cracks in the sidewalk. "She's so cool and doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. I wish I was more like her…"

Hearing the sadness entering her tone, Kenny stopped, taking her hand and pulling her into a hug. " _Well, I think you're perfect as is,_ " he said. " _Don't worry about being like other people. Just be the very best you you can be._ "

This got a giggle in response, and Karen nodded, hugging him back.

Once home, the little girl went off to her room to play, and Kenny left after checking to see that Kevin was around to watch her. They nodded slightly at each other, then Kenny dropped his backpack in his room and left to hang out with his friends. Arriving at the Marsh residence, he found Stan and Kyle sitting in the front yard, holding hands shyly.

He grinned under his hood, walking up to the pair. " _So everything worked out I see,_ " he teased, taking a seat just off to the side so he could look them both in the face. " _First kiss wasn't to bad, was it?_ "

"Oh, shut it, Kenny," Kyle huffed, his face almost as red as his hair. "It's your fault, anyway."

" _You're welcome~._ "

Rolling his eyes, Stan asked, "Do you know what's up Cartman's ass? He was super pissy on the bus home today, and kept saying something about ungrateful bastards. Butters was trying to cheer him up, but it didn't seem to be helping."

Kenny shrugged, flopping back into the snow to hid his sudden blush. " _I don't know, did we ever get that alien prob out? Maybe it's malfunctioning and zapping him so he's cranky._ "

"Oh, man, I can't believe I forgot about that!"

After this, the topic of Cartman was dropped, and the boys went inside to play video games. When the sun had set and Sharon Marsh had fed the three, Kenny returned home with all the leftovers he could carry. As always, he went to his siblings' bedroom first, letting Karen and Kevin eat as much as they wanted before taking the rest to the fridge for his parents.

He went to his room and got into bed. He wasn't particularly tired, but he needed to get as much sleep as possible. It was going to be an emotional day, whether for the good or bad. He had to be ready.

* * *

Waking the next morning, Kenny jumped in the shower before anyone else was up. He ate a cold waffle, then scrubbed his teeth for a good ten minutes. He didn't think he was going to get lucky enough for a kiss, but he didn't want to be unprepared if something like what happened to Stan and Kyle happened to him. It paid to be ready for anything.

Dressing quickly, he grabbed his backpack and left, heading to the bus stop a good half hour before he needed to be there. He just couldn't handle waiting around the house. Too many things could go wrong there, better to just go to a relatively safe spot.

He spent the time pacing, and when his friends arrived, the grass was poking through the snow where Kenny had worn it down. Cartman was in a better mood than the day before, and continuously shot knowing looks at Kenny between teasing Kyle and Stan. Every movement from the two, even a simple adjustment to warm their legs, would get him to scream, "OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKIN' GAY!"

Kyle lasted ten minutes, longer than Kenny had anticipated (perhaps Stan's calming presence was already helping him), before he jumped on the other and they rolled around, fists flying and legs kicking. It was no small effort for Stan and Kenny to pull them apart, and they managed it just as the bus pulled up.

Tucking his hair back into his hat, Kyle boarded first, stomping to the back and throwing himself down, Stan settling beside him and whipping the dirt and snow from Kyle's jacket as best he could.

Chuckling to himself, Kenny followed, sliding into the last empty seat. The ride to the school was blissfully short, and Kenny rocketed out of the vehicle and to his locker, beating the flood of students that poured in shortly after.

Ripping his locker open, he gingerly removed the card he had so carefully crafted the day before. When it was in his hands, Kenny felt like he was on overdrive, aware of every single tiny detail all around him. He had to keep his gift safe until he could get it to it's target.

Challenging his inner ninja, he let the other students move him as though he were a leaf in a stream. Or, more accurately, a dry, dead leaf caught in a rapid. He was shunted from one side of the hall to the other, bumping and crashing into things left and right. For a brief moment, he wondered how disappointed Token would be in him for dishonoring the ninjas so terribly, but he quickly refocused.

Reaching the classroom, he forced his way through the crowd and popped into the room. He looked around, taking in all the people milling about and talking before the day began. Spotting his goal, he took a steady breath, straightened his parka, and walked over.

Butters was sitting at his desk, humming brightly as he organized a small stack of valentines, the kind bought at dollar stores. They were Hello Kitty brand, and Kenny could see the edges of fake tattoos poking out from each.

" _Hey, Butters_ ," he said, taking the desk beside him.

"Oh, heya, Ken!" the blonde greeted, sending him a smile that almost sent the death-prone boy straight into heaven. "How ya doing today? Do you have any plans with a special lady later?"

Oh, boy.

" _Ah, no. I, um, I wanted to give you something._ " He held out the somehow still pristine card, offering it to him. " _You don't have to read it now if you don't want too._ " In his mind, he silently begged the other not to read it until he was struck down, then he could forget and Kenny could get over him. But the universe just loved to fuck with him, so instead of him dropping dead, Butters put aside his cards and took the pink paper, flipping it open immediately.

Kenny's body tensed, his eyes focused on Butters' expression. The pink was brighter than Kenny remembered, and he wished he had used a less… noticeable color. As he watched, Butters' eyes grew wider and wider until he was sure they would fall out. A small twinge of guilt flared in his stomach when he saw the almost invisible scar line that went down the boy's left eye, but he didn't have time to think about it as Butters turned to face him. He was gripping the paper tightly, as if worried someone would take it from him.

"Ken, d-do you really mean all this?" he asked, his voice soft.

Silently, Kenny nodded, not trusting his voice. This was it, the moment of truth.

Butters looked between the card and Kenny, then a smile began to grow on his face, getting wider and wider until it looked almost painful. He bounced in his seat and laughed, then jumped up.

"Aw, Ken, you're so mushy!" He looked down at the carefully planned love confession, practically glowing with pure sunshine happiness. "I didn't know you were so poetic, neither!"

" _Well, what can I say? You bring out my creative side, B-_ " The blonde's hand pressed into the fabric over Kenny's mouth, shutting him up. He looked at the other in surprise, wondering what he was doing.

"Nuh uh," Butters scolded lightly. "If you really wanna date me, Ken, you have to call me Leo, okay? But ONLY you get to call me that."

Kenny blushed, but smiled, grabbing his hand. " _Anything for you._ "

"Anything?" Butters tugged on one of the parka strings. "Then could ya pull your hood down for a moment?"

Without hesitation, Kenny used his free hand to pull back his hood, shaking out his hair. As he had done this exactly zero times in school before, it immediately caught the attention of all the others, though the pair didn't notice, too busy in their own little world.

"What did you want me to do that for, Leo?"

The softest thing Kenny had ever felt brushed his lips lightly, and his entire being felt like it had caught fire. It wasn't painful like real fire, however, just warm and… dare he say, nice?

It took half a second too long to process that Butters, BUTTERS, had been the brave one and kissed him first. Holy shit. He hadn't thought it was possible to be more in love, but BOY had he been wrong.

"Oh, gee, I-I hope I didn't upset you, Kenny. I was just real happy because of your note that I couldn't help myself," Butters said as he inched back, his hands curling into loose fists as he rubbed his knuckles together nervously.

Before he could say anything else, Kenny pulled him into a hug, pressing gentle kisses all over Butters' face, making the boy squeal and giggle.

"You could never upset me, Leo," he said, finally moving back, though he didn't let him go. "I meant every word of that letter. I would die for you a million times, more if you needed me too. I don't know if I would actually be successful, but I'd be willing to give murder a shot to make you happy."

Butters snorted and broke into the bubbly laughter that Kenny adored. He patted his floof of hair, making it bounce. "For real, Leo. I don't know how you did it, but you kicked the shit out of my heart and made it yours."

"That's real gay, Ken." Butters tapped the tip of Kenny's nose, smiling. "Good thing I'm bi-curious."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year as a first attempt on my part to flirt with ButtersBottomBitch, or hypochondriac-butters on tumblr. Since then, we have started dating, and they make me the happiest I have ever been ♡♡♡


End file.
